Random Acts of Romance
by Stoked-55
Summary: COMPLETE (finally) Oh Lord, how cheesy can one title get? NS fluff
1. Prrow

A/N: You ask for fluff, I give you fluff! Okay this is what happens when I go into withdrawal from writing my other story (and have too much time on my hands). Ironically, it's basically what the corny title states, random scenes between Nick and Sara that I had in my head but couldn't really fit into any other stories. Thus they have been amalgamated to form a story of their own. At this point I don't know if there will even been a plot so be warned. Also if anyone finds the rating too soft, tell me and I'll change it. The last thing I want to do is offend any of you faithful readers ;). Oh, and I don't own anything CSI related, but George is mine whether he knows it or not. Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1 - Prrow  
  
Nick opened his locker in search of a fresh shirt. He pulled the t-shirt he had on over his head, wincing slightly at a stinging sensation on his back as he moved.  
  
Just then, Catherine entered the locker room with Sara not far behind her, both of them laughing amiably about something. Sara wolf-whistled approvingly and he shot her a grin.  
  
"Prrow," Catherine purred, seeing the long obvious fingernail scratches tracking down his back. "Nicky, you animal."  
  
He chuckled lightly, feeling a warm blush touch his cheeks and tossed his old shirt in a duffle bag in the bottom of his locker. He cleared his throat. "How was your case ladies?" he queried, turning so he was facing her and choosing not to comment on her observation.  
  
"Weirdest thing I've ever seen," Sara said, twisting the dial on her lock and yanking the door open. "What we thought was a homicide turned out to be an accident."  
  
"Yeah," Catherine piped up, removing her badge and weapon from her belt and placing them on the small shelf in her locker. "Cops discovered the body while responding to a noise complaint from a neighbor; he had his television turned up too loud evidently. Anyway, we found this guy with a knife handle jutting out of his mouth. The blade went all the way through his neck, severing his spinal cord, and poked out the back of his collar."  
  
"Ouch," Nick cringed, pulling out a clean shirt.  
  
"Sounds like murder right?" Sara continued. "But we thought, why the hell would a murderer stab our guy in the mouth? There are a million other obvious, let alone more accessible, places to fatally wound someone."  
  
"Not to mention the fact that there was no other physical evidence to suggest that anyone else was even in the house, or had been for quite sometime," Catherine added.  
  
"So, what happened?" Nick queried.  
  
"Well as it turns out the guy was apparently holding the knife in his teeth while he washed an apple, turned around to dry it off and tripped on his shoelace, landing face first and impaling himself," Sara concluded, crossing her arms and leaning on the locker next to her own. "Can you believe that?"  
  
"Weird," he replied with a grimace pushing his arms through his sleeves. "Well- and this may sound terrible, since he died and all- but this guy doesn't sound like he was the brightest bulb in the box."  
  
"No kidding," Catherine agreed, slamming her locker door shut. "Well, see you guys tonight. I want to go see Lindsey off to school."  
  
"Say hi to her for me," Nick said smiling.  
  
"Bye Cath," Sara said with a small wave.  
  
When the door thudded closed, leaving them alone, Nick turned to Sara. "Okay, you're going to have to start clipping those talons you call fingernails a little shorter. My back is killing me and plus Catherine saw. I thought we didn't want people to get suspicious."  
  
"Oh, this from the guy who decided it would be a swell idea to give me the largest hickey the world has ever known yesterday, right before work no less," Sara said tugging her collar down for him to see the large patch of broken blood vessels in the skin where her neck curved gracefully to meet her shoulder. "Stop looking so damn proud of yourself. We live in the friggin' desert and I had to wear a turtleneck today. And sweat like a pig, I might add."  
  
"Well, you didn't seem to mind at the time," he replied, turning to face her with a mischievous smirk as he started to button his shirt.  
  
"Neither did you," she countered with a grin of her own, stepping closer to him. Her fingers stilled his and she looked appreciatively at the fine body in front of her. "So, you coming over today?" she asked, her hands sliding seductively up his chest.  
  
"Well, I don't know," he said playfully, moving even closer, his hands going to her waist. "I'll have to check with all my other girlfriends first. You know how jealous they get."  
  
"Oh, you're funny," she said dryly, one hand now trailing down the path it had just followed. Her fingers dipped under his waistband and he sucked in a breath. "Are you sure becoming a CSI was the right career move for you?"  
  
"Sar..." He gritted his teeth.  
  
"I mean, maybe you missed your calling as a comedian," she went on disregarding his warning look, her hand sliding over the growing bulge in the front of his pants. He groaned deeply and rested his forehead against hers.  
  
She smiled, and squeezed him through his khakis. His eyes dropped shut and he gasped. She took advantage of his parted lips to thrust her tongue into his mouth and he groaned again, the reverberations in his chest making her shiver delightedly. In one quick movement he had her pinned against the locker bay, her wrists trapped in his hands above her head. She gaped at him, both surprised and excited by the speed at which he had taken control of the situation and the desire that burned brightly in his eyes. His grip was tight enough that she couldn't get away but not enough to hurt; he would never hurt her.  
  
"Don't start what you can't finish baby," he taunted huskily, his lips hovering just out of reach of hers. He ducked his head to kiss her neck, nuzzling his way under the high collar of her sweater and nipping her throat. He pushed his knee between her legs and shifted both her wrists to one hand so he could have the other free. It roamed down her side to squeeze her butt then he slid it up her shirt to caress the sensitive skin over her ribs just below her bra.  
  
"Mm, Nicky don't tease," she whispered, trying to press herself on his muscled thigh.  
  
Nick wasn't sure whether she had even been aware of this or not but he discovered that she only called him that just before, during or just after sex, the result of which was that his own nickname (pardon the pun) when spoken, whispered, moaned, screamed, etc. by her had become a total aphrodisiac for him. He grunted and his hips bucked against hers in response to her breathy voice making her whimper softly. She felt him chuckle, and he pulled back to capture her lips passionately with his, his tongue conducting a thorough examination of her mouth. He swallowed her moan when he moved his large hand up further to fondle her breast through its cotton barrier. She was now writhing under his ministrations, attempting to increase the pressure of his hand.  
  
"Meet you back at your place," he murmured against her mouth, and gave her breast one more squeeze and her lips one last gentle kiss, his lips barely touching hers. He released her, pulling away completely and smiled at her noises of protest and obvious aroused state. Grabbing his jacket and shutting his locker he sauntered out of the room. "Later babe."  
  
Sara watched him disappear from view and rested her head against the locker door, trying to compose herself before she left. Damn it. Damn him for looking so smug and so sexy. There was no denying how much power he had over her. It was almost scary, and probably would have been had the person been anyone else. But it was Nick and she trusted him more than anyone, sometimes even more than she trusted herself. Plus, the man was a sex god and she turned to helpless putty in his hands.  
  
But, she wielded just as much power as he did... if not more. If he was her god then she most certainly was his goddess, his responses to her between the sheets had made that fact abundantly obvious. She knew far beyond a doubt that he enjoyed their little romps in the sack tremendously, as did she.  
  
Ooh, this morning was going to be fun, she thought and a slow smile spread across her lips. 


	2. Feel the Burn

A/N: Wow, thanks so much for your quick response. I have to tell you this is a ball to write, so much fun. Like I said before I'm not really sure if it will even have a plot and therefore don't know how long it will be but I sure will enjoy the ride. I hope you do too. Also, as I mentioned I'll change the rating if anyone is uncomfortable with the content. Thanks guys!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 2 - Feel the Burn  
  
"Jesus, Sara!" Nick gasped rolling off of her and flopping onto his back at her side. His chest heaved, gleaming with sweat as he swallowed deep gulps of air, trying to catch his breath.  
  
They honestly had tried to get to her bed when he arrived at her place but hadn't quite made it. Of course, it hadn't helped matters any that she answered the door wearing only a thin white cotton robe and a smile or, for that matter, that he had stood on the other side of aforementioned door fresh from the gym in a muscle-shirt and track pants. So, instead there they lay in a tangled heap on the floor in the doorway, their upper bodies in her bedroom and their entwined legs jutting out into the hallway, Nick's pants still around his ankles, having gotten stuck on his shoes. It was quite an amusing sight.  
  
Slowly the couple came back down from their endorphin high, their heart rates decelerating and body temperatures returning to normal, mingled sweat cooling on their skin. Sara sought Nick's right hand in her left and laced her fingers between his. He grinned and slowly opened his eyes, turning his head to look over at her. Her eyes were still closed but a small lazy smile played at the corners of her mouth.  
  
"That was amazing Sar," he said quietly, his voice rough due to the strain his shouts of pleasure had caused minutes earlier.  
  
She hummed softly in agreement and rolled towards him, throwing her leg over his hips and draping her arm across his chest. "Nicky, whoever the woman was that taught you how to do that - " she gestured with her hand in reference to what they had just done, " - deserves a medal. A Nobel prize even," she finished earnestly, nuzzling his neck.  
  
Nick barked out laughter. "Um, I don't think they have a category for something quite like that darlin'," he drawled, dropping a kiss on the top of her head, his hand moving back and forth on her thigh, his other still holding hers between them.  
  
"Well, they should," she replied adamantly, her fingers lightly scratching the 'treasure' trail of hair below his bellybutton and kissed his jaw. "Trust me."  
  
"Okay, write them a letter," he murmured, smiling into her hair; the silky strands tickled his nose and its sweet scent tickled his senses.  
  
"Don't think I won't," she replied rolling onto him, causing him to emit an exaggerated grunt. She heard it and shot him a glare. "Oh, come on! I'm not that heavy."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "No, you're not heavy at all," he agreed tracing her pouting lips. "You have really pointy hip bones."  
  
She feigned shock at his words and tickled his ribs. He giggled like a little boy and squirmed to get away but found he was trapped underneath her. He tried to pull off her assaulting hands but Sara was too fast and avoided him easily.  
  
"S-Sara, s-s-stop," he begged, turning a cute shade of pink and trying now to roll her off but she wouldn't give.  
  
"Stop what?" she asked innocently, loving the sound of his giggles. She let up briefly then went in again.  
  
"No, don't!" he managed now howling laughter that caused tears to spring in his eyes. "D-don't! Ssstop!"  
  
"'Don't stop? Okay!"  
  
"No Sara, stop it please! Uncle!" he gasped out.  
  
She finally slid her hands up to rest on his pecs. "Alright, but only if I can have a kiss," she grinned, her chin on hands.  
  
He nodded and smiled, panting to catch his breath. Holding her face in his hands he raised his head to meet her lips. "You're cruel."  
  
She giggled against his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yeah, but you love it, and you know it."  
  
"Yeah," he agreed quietly with a fond smile, laying his head back using her forearms like a pillow and tucked her hair behind her ear.  
  
Their lips met again in a slow and sensuous kiss this time. He suckled her lower lip, biting it tenderly then soothed the bite with his tongue. Sara sighed and deepened the kiss, angling her head so she could further probe into Nick's mouth. He moaned softly and ran the tip of his tongue over the sexy gap in her teeth before tangling his tongue with hers and gently sucking it. Her fingers pushed into his thick hair, tugging lightly and her hips started to grind into him. His hands slid over her body, his fingertips delicately brushing from her upper arms to her shoulders, all the way down her back then he cupped her butt in his palms.  
  
"Ow!" Sara broke the kiss abruptly.  
  
"What?" Nick asked and froze, instantly alarmed. His dark eyes searched hers rapidly. "What's wrong Sara, did I hurt you?"  
  
"No, no," she said shaking her head and planting an assuring peck on his lips, touched by his concern. She reached behind her and winced. "Well... not directly."  
  
His eyes widened in fear. "What?! What the hell does that mean?!" His hands flew off her immediately and he tried to sit up.  
  
"Relax Nick," she chuckled, pushing him back down. "I think I just have a slight case of rug-burn on my ass."  
  
He blinked, her words taking a minute to register. He grinned, the grin turned into a chuckle then the chuckle escalated into a loud belly laugh. It was infectious and soon Sara was snorting rapid-fire laughter of her own, collapsing back onto his chest. Neither of them was able to stop for a good ten minutes as they clung helplessly to each other. Every time one of them would begin to calm down the other would start up again and they would both be gone. Finally when they were too weak to laugh any longer they wiped each other's tears away and kissed some more.  
  
"Hoo-boy," Nick said breathlessly, looking up at Sara's wide gap-toothed grin. "I don't think I've ever laughed that hard in my life. My tummy hurts."  
  
"Poor baby. Well, I for one am very glad that you find my ass so amusing," she replied, waggling her eyebrows and shimmying her hips.  
  
"Oh, that I do," he said with a wicked grin of his own. He cleared his throat and put on a straight face, speaking in as serious a tone as he could. "But it is such a delicate commodity, this ass of yours Miss Sidle- " he carefully grabbed a butt cheek in each hand " -that we wouldn't want any permanent damage done now, would we? It is my professional opinion that it should be kissed better, immediately. By me."  
  
He had her cracking up into a new fit of giggles. "Yes Dr. Nicky, I believe you're right."  
  
He smiled and captured her lips again. "Sara?"  
  
"Mm-hmm?"  
  
"You called me 'Nicky'."  
  
She grinned. "Yes, I did."  
  
"You know what that does to me."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
She squealed in surprise when he suddenly sat up, never breaking their kiss when he reached around her to untie his shoes and remove them along with his socks, boxers and pants. He scooped her up and dropped them both on her bed, ever mindful of her poor rug-burned bum.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Hee! They' re so damn cute. If I can see it, and you can all see it, why can't the writers? 


	3. Sympathy for the Devil?

A/N: Hee-hee, this story is so much fun.  Thanks for all your great response guys it's very encouraging.  I'm sure you could figure this out all on your own but I do not own "Sympathy for the Devil", it belongs to the great Mick Jagger, and the fantabulous Keith Richards.  I don't profit from it in any way, shape or form, in fact I'm pretty sure it was written before I was even born.

***

Chapter 3 – Sympathy for the Devil?

Sara muttered unintelligible noises as she slowly came out of a deep sleep.  Surprised not to find Nick's firm, warm body snuggled up against her she reached over for him and came awake completely when she found he wasn't there.  She opened one bleary eye.  His spot in the bed was still warm so he must have only vacated it recently.  Listening for a moment she could hear the water running and –

"Please allow me to introduce myself!  I'm a man of wealth and taste!  I've been around for a long, long year!  Stole many a man's soul and faith!"

She groaned, sinking her head deeper into her pillow.  Nick was in the shower.  And he was singing.  Loudly.  She glanced at the digital clock on her nightstand to see that they really didn't need to be awake yet and idly wondered how on earth he could sound so hyper after all their... ahem, physical activities.

"Pleased to meet you!  Hope you guess my name!  Oh yeah!  What's puzzling you is just the nature of my game!  WHOO-WHOO!  WHOO-WHOO!"

She sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now and reminded herself that if she killed him now she wouldn't be able to use him as her love slave again later.  Untangling herself from the mass of covers she must have stolen from Nick as they slept, she got up and shuffled out to the bathroom.  The door was open a bit, light and steam spilling through the crack into the darkened hallway.  She pushed it open squinting at the sudden brightness, the clean spicy scent of his soap hitting her nostrils.

"_So if you meet me have some courtesy, have some sympathy and some taste!_" Nick crooned, humming the lyrics he couldn't remember and even making sounds to mimic Keith Richards' famous guitar riff.  Over the steady drone of the shower and his own voice he hadn't heard her tiptoe into the room.  

Sara almost lost it when he started singing in falsetto.  Oh, Nicky.

"_Tell me baby!  What's my name?  WHOO-WHOO!  Tell me honey!  Can you guess my name?_" 

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, biting her lip to hold back the laughter that wanted to escape.  Walking over to the bathtub, discarding her t-shirt as she went, she slowly reached out and suddenly whipped the shower curtain open.

"_WOO_- WHAAAAAAAAA!" he yelled in surprise, the slippery bar of soap shooting from his hand.  Realizing it was just Sara and not Norman Bates dressed as his mother and brandishing a butcher knife, he clutched his lathered chest and let out a deep breath.  "Christ on a crutch, Sidle!  You scared the hell outta me!"

"Serves you right for disturbing my slumber.  Move over maestro," she grumbled, poking him in the side and stepping into the tub, pulling the curtain closed.  He quickly rinsed himself off, Sara watching with more than a little bit of interest as the soapsuds were chased off his chiseled body. 

"Cranky," he teased, wiping water out of his eyes and dropping a quick greeting kiss on her lips as he maneuvered around her carefully to let her get under the spray.  "Someone hasn't had their coffee yet I see."

She gave him a look.  "No shit, Sherlock." 

"Keep digging, Watson," he countered with an amused smirk.

"'Sympathy for the Devil'?" she questioned, leaning her head back to wet her hair.  "Really?"

"What, you don't like the Stones?" he asked distractedly, entranced by the water droplets running down over her breasts to her navel and beyond.  Her arms crossed over her chest and she cleared her throat.  With some effort he snapped his eyes back to hers, offering a sheepish expression.

"Sure I do," she replied, reaching past him for her shampoo.  "When it's Mick singing," she added with a smug grin.

He gasped, feigning hurt.  "Ouch baby.  That hurts on the inside," he pouted poking himself in the chest over his heart.

She chuckled, rinsing her hair. "You'll find a way to carry on, I'm sure.  Come here I took too much."

He ducked his head obediently as she massaged the excess shampoo into his hair.  Her fingernails scratched his scalp and he brought his hand up to rapidly paw at his ear, mimicking a dog having his belly rubbed.  He grinned when she laughed; he loved that sound and would do almost anything to hear it.

"It could have been worse you know," he kidded, dropping his hand.  "I coulda been singin' Shania Twain."

A horrified look crossed her face and she shuddered.  "Oh, perish the thought."

"Besides, I thought you said you liked my voice?" he queried cocking his head curiously to the side.  They often sang together when they felt silly, in the car or in bed or while doing things like making dinner or reviewing cases.

"I do," she admitted, still working her fingers through the thick lather in his dark hair.  "Maybe just not so much when it wakes me from my beauty sleep-" 

"You're already beautiful," he interjected, turning on the charm with his heart-stopping Texan smile that made all the ladies (and some of the gentlemen, she was sure) swoon.

"Thank you," she said with a faint blush and a grin.  "Okay then, not so much when it wakes me well over an hour before I even have to get up for work and the night before was particularly... exhausting.  How the hell are you even conscious by the way?" she demanded.  

He grinned and shrugged, waggling his eyebrows.  "I guess I just have good stamina."

She pursed her lips.  "Mm, don't I know it."

"I'm sorry I woke you though darlin'," he said with a puppy-dog face, leaning down for a redeeming kiss.  His hands rested lightly at her hips making seductive patters on her skin.

"You're forgiven.  I'm sure you and your 'stamina' will find a way to redeem you," she said with a sly grin and kissed him again.  "Oh, and I'm sorry too."

"Why, what for?" he asked, puzzled.

"'For scaring you."

"Oh," he said and cleared his throat, subconsciously standing a little straighter and puffing his broad chest out a bit in adorable nonchalance.  "Well, you know, you didn't really scare me that bad..."

"Uh huh."

"You didn't," he insisted.

"Right babe, whatever you say," she said airily, cutting off his further protests with another kiss.  She finally removed her hands from his head and stepped back to admire her handiwork.  "There," she said triumphantly.  He furrowed his brow questioningly when she started to giggle.

"What?"  He reached up a tentative hand and discovered she had given him devil horns.  "Oh, aren't we cute?" he said dryly, moving to get by her and rinse his hair.

She kept giggling and pressed her hands against his chest lightly, blocking his way.  "Oh, no you don't, mister."  She reached up and fixed the little horn he had bent, sticking it up straight again.  "I like you just like that."

He shot her a look and Sara bent over at the waist from laughing so hard and wished more than anything that she had a camera.  Nick was standing there, in all his naked male glory with his hands propped on his narrow hips, a crooked grin on his lips and shampoo devil horns in his hair.

"I bet you think you're pretty clever don't you?" he asked, arching an amused eyebrow and narrowing his eyes.  She nodded unable to speak through her laughter, her hands clamped over her mouth.  He shook his head and chuckled.

She regained some control of herself and stepped forward to wrap her arms around his neck planting a sweet open-mouthed kiss on his lips.  He smiled as he returned her kiss, his large hands slowly stroking up and down her back.  The sensation of her slick naked body sliding against his was doing wondrous things for him.  He groaned when the tip of her tongue ran along his lips before slipping between them to seek out his own.

"How's your ass doing?" he asked between kisses, his soft voice taking on a deep gravelly quality that made Sara's pulse quicken.

"You tell me," she said huskily.

He grinned against her lips and slid his hands down to caress her butt.  "Feels pretty damn good," he drawled, pulling her firmly against him.

Her arms tightened around his neck when his hands slipped further down to the backs of her thighs.  He picked her up and she wrapped her long legs around his waist snugly as he moved to stand them under the showerhead, the warm spray pulsating against their skin.  Sara pulled back enough to run her fingers through his hair to rinse all the shampoo away, careful not to get any of the soap in his eyes.  When finished her hands held either side of his neck, her thumbs stroking his ears and she found his lips with hers and his tantalizing tongue again invaded her mouth.  Nick held her closely against him, their bodies pressing together intimately, the cascading water further moistening their feverish kiss.  He advanced again after a moment, pinning her against the wall.  She gasped when her heated skin touched the tile and he broke away to look at her questioningly.

"Cold," she explained and he offered a crooked smile in apology.  Wrapping his strong arms around her back he formed a protective barrier between her and the chilly wall. 

"Better?" he asked leaning forward again and she nodded appreciatively.  She claimed his mouth once more, their tongues rubbing together intimately and her hands slid down his back feeling the hard muscles flex under his skin.

He trailed warm kisses along her jaw to her earlobe, sucking it into his mouth briefly for a tender nibble.  Continuing down to her throat and across her collarbone he drank in the sweet water droplets he encountered as he went, his day-old beard stubble rasping wonderfully against her skin.  She whispered his name and gripped his broad shoulders, her fingernails digging deliciously into his flesh; she had been right earlier, he didn't mind that at all.

She softly kissed his ear before murmuring breathlessly.  "My, my Nicky.  Aren't you a horny little devil?"

He laughed deeply against her neck and kissed her again and again, losing himself in her completely.

***

A/N: I really don't think I need to tell you this but I will anyway, my "Norman Bates" Psycho reference belongs to Alfred Hitchcock.  Oh, and as a fellow Canadian I have nothing but respect and encouragement for Shania Twain even if her style of music is not a particular favorite of mine... us Canucks have to stick together ;)


	4. A Close Shave

Chapter 4 – A Close Shave

After their prolonged shower, they both had realized with some dismay that it really was time for them to at least start to get ready for work if they wanted time to eat dinner first.  Slowly, they had dried each other off, taking time every once in a while for a lingering kiss.  Reluctantly they had forced themselves apart and started to prepare for their shift.

Sara walked back into the bathroom after dressing to blow-dry her hair and apply her makeup and came upon Nick standing in front of the sink looking quite tasty.  Wearing only his jeans that had been left undone thus revealing his boxers underneath, he had already gelled his hair and was now shaving, having wiped a clear spot on the fogged mirror with his hand so he could see himself.  He glanced over his shoulder and grinned through the lathered shaving cream that still covered half his face and neck, catching her staring.

"See something you like ma'am?" he asked, his soft drawl rolling off his tongue.  He rinsed his razor in the sink and tapped it on the porcelain edge to shake off the excess water.

"You betcha," she replied stepping forward and sliding her hands around his bare waist.  She planted a kiss between his shoulder blades and propped her chin on his shoulder to look at his reflection.

For some reason she would never know, watching Nick shave was an incredible turn on.  Granted nearly everything the man did was a turn on, from putting on his socks to signing his name on a case report, but this was one thing that really took the cake as far as she was concerned.

She stared absorbedly as the blade slowly grazed down his cheek making a faint scraping sound as it went that sent a sizzle of heat to her belly.

"Sara?"

She blinked and saw him regarding her curiously in the mirror.  "Yeah?" she said a bit too loudly.

"You okay doll?" he asked, his head cocked slightly.  A look somewhere between concern and amusement crossed his handsome features.

"Yeah," she said again, quieter this time.  He nodded after a moment and raised the blade again but she stopped him with a hand on his arm.  "Let me?"

He turned in her embrace and studied her face, his crooked grin playing at his lips.  Wordlessly he handed her the razor, his fingers caressing hers.  Tentatively she placed her left hand on the back of his neck to hold his head steady and reached up with the shaver in the other.

"Um, downwards right?" she asked, looking up to meet his eyes.

"Uh huh," he said quietly, surprised to discover that he was delighted by her desire to do this.  "One motion, top to bottom."  

Slowly she picked up where he had left off, applying light pressure as she dragged the blade down his cheek.  "That okay?" she asked, catching his eyes once again while she rinsed the shaving cream off the razor in the warm water in the sink.

"That's fine," he said, his voice sounding husky to his own ears.

Nick found he was unable to take his eyes off hers and felt his heartbeat's pace increase as he watched her intently.  Returning her focus to her task again, she was lightly furrowing her brow in concentration and her teeth were worrying her delectable lower lip.  He felt all the blood in his brain starting to rush south and it took everything he had to keep from grabbing her and crushing her mouth with his.  

He was so engrossed that he hardly even noticed when the blade nicked his skin but let out a small startled grunt when it began to sting.  Sara's eyes widened when a little trickle of blood started to flow from the tiny cut.

"Oh shit!  Goddamn it!" she exclaimed worriedly, grabbing a hand-towel to gently dab his jaw.  "Nick, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Sar," he said with a kind chuckle, covering her hand with his and easing the towel away.  "Happens all the time, it'll stop.  Don't worry, keep going."

"You sure?" She looked skeptical, her big brown eyes searching his.  "Maybe you should be doing this."

"No, no it's alright," he reassured her, lightly holding her arm that he had returned to its position on his neck.  "You're doing a good job, really."

She sighed nervously, still not totally convinced but managed to finish his cheek and chin without further incident, and Nick insisted that she only scratched his upper lip when it began to bleed a bit too.  One sideburn ended up being a bit shorter than the other, but he had quickly fixed that.  Now he raised his chin so she could do his neck.  

"Oh, I don't know about this part," she said feeling very apprehensive.  The sultry vixen image she'd had of herself shaving him, no doubt brought on from seeing far too many Gillette commercials, was now long gone and replaced by a not-so-pleasant and slightly stressing picture of her severing his jugular.  "There are major arteries in there."

"Sar, it's alright," he said, hoping he didn't sound like he was only trying to convince himself.  He swallowed hard.  "Just be gentle."

"You're not helping." 

"Sorry."

Carefully she brought the razor up from the shaving cream's edge at the base of his throat to the underside of his chin in one clean stroke.  Nick let out the breath he was holding and she leveled her gaze at him.  Swishing the blade in the water she came back again.

"Hey, you know, I think I'm getting the hang of this," she started then Nick sharply hissed air in through his teeth and winced.  A new thin line of red blood appeared, a sharp contrast against the white lather.

"Okay, that's it!  I give up, I'm done!" she declared, dropping the razor and holding her hands up in surrender.  "I'm sorry I put you through that, but trust me, you can rest assured that it will never happen ever again."

"Don't worry about it Sara, I know you didn't do it on purpose," he soothed, examining his latest wound out in the mirror then picking up the razor to finish the job.  "I mean, it was pretty hot," he added with a wink.

A tentative smile twitched the corners of her mouth.  "Really? You thought so?"

"Yeah.  You just need to practice a little... when was the last time you shaved your legs?"  He sent a teasing grin at her shocked reflection.

"Nick!" she yelled indignantly, a furious blush hitting her cheeks.  She crossed her arms over her chest defensively.  "I'll have you know, I haven't exactly had a lot of free time since you started showing up in my bed, _and_-" she lifted one leg and pulled up her pant leg.  "They're not even that bad!"

"Whatever you say, Spiky," he chuckled.

She huffed and landed a firm smack square on his ass making him jump... and cut himself again.  

"Ouch!"  Slowly he turned and shot her a glare.  Eyebrows raised he silently lifted a hand and pointed at the open door.

Sara made a hasty retreat from the bathroom, a string of expletives that would have made even a sailor blush, following her out.

Nick shook his head and checked out the cut on his neck then poked his head out around the doorframe.  

"Damn it woman, you are a shaving menace!" he called after her, and laughed at the exasperated ominous growl that came from down the hall.


	5. Dinnertime err, sort of

Chapter 5 – Dinnertime… err, sort of

"Sar, stop apologizing," Nick said with an amused chuckle, glancing over his shoulder at her slumped form on the kitchen's island.  "I said it was okay."

Sara raised her head from her folded arms on the table in front of her.  "I know what you said but it still doesn't help make me feel any less awful.  I mean first I claw your back, then I go and shred your pretty face..." she moaned and dropped her head back onto her forearms.

"Oh, would you stop," he scolded lightly, dropping the spatula he was using on the counter and coming to sit on the bar stool beside hers.  He rubbed her back and she reluctantly peeked up at him.  "Okay, I'll allow that you gave my back a good mauling-"

She groaned and pulled away from him to once again hide her face.

"But," Nick continued, tugging on her arms and taking her hands, turning her until she was forced to face him but she still avoided his eyes.  "Look at me Sara," he commanded softly, not continuing until she grudgingly did so.

"As I was saying, I like thinking that you were wild with lust and desire and lost total control when you scratched me.  It does my ego good," he kidded, giving her a wink and making her giggle and roll her eyes at his narcissism.  "But you certainly didn't 'shred' my, uh-" he struggled with her choice of words "-'pretty' face."

"Oh really?" she demanded, her grin falling.  "How else do you explain this?"  She reached over and plucked a tiny piece of toilet paper with a small dot of blood at its center off his jaw and held it up for him to see.

He sighed and rolled his eyes.  "Stop being so dramatic," he said kissing the tip of her nose.  "And I prefer the term 'handsome' by the way... or 'rugged'... Ruggedly hands-"

"I get it."

"Right.  Where do you keep your cinnamon?"

"In there," she said, gesturing to one of the cupboards.  "Top shelf."

He kissed her hands as he stood then released them, on a mission to find the cinnamon.

Sara rested her chin on her fist and smiled wistfully as she watched his lean body stretch to reach the spice off the top shelf, his blue jeans and the denim shirt he had chosen to wear clinging in all the right places.

He had rolled his sleeves up, revealing tanned sinewy forearms that would have given any Greek god a run for his money.  She hated it when guys were so concentrated on beefing up their biceps that they neglected their lower arms but with Nick this was certainly not the case.  He's got the whole package, she thought with a grin, observing his profile as he added some of the cinnamon to the French toast he was making.

Her eyes traveled from his forearms to his large dexterous hands that were veiny and ridiculously strong, their long fingers slightly rough with calluses and yet so gentle when they touched her, able to coax her into limitless ecstasy.  She shivered at that thought.

"You keep staring at me like that Sidle, and neither one of us is going to get any dinner," Nick warned without even looking at her, feeling her heated gaze upon him.  Startling her from her reverie he glanced over, a small grin playing at his lips.  "Would you mind setting the table, please?  This is almost done."

"Sure."

She pushed herself off the counter and went over to the cupboard to grab a couple of plates.  Finding none in there she opened the dishwasher and bent over to pull the bottom rack out.  Nick turned in time to see her sweet, beckoning, faded-Levi's clad butt pointing tauntingly up at him and groaned inwardly.

"Oh man, Sara having an ass that fine should be illegal," he muttered unable to pull his eyes off of her and gripped the counter tightly while trying hard to keep his libido under control.  "Blam..."

She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, amused by the slack-jawed dopey-eyed look on his face.  "Do you use those lame and groan-worthy pick up lines on all the girls Tex, or do you save them just for me?"

"At the moment, you're their sole beneficiary I'm afraid, my darlin'," he said with a light chuckle, stepping closer to her as she stood straight and turned to face him.

"Ooh, lucky me," she giggled, inhaling his aftershave and sliding her arms around his shoulders when he ducked his head to trail kisses along her neck and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Did it hurt?" he mumbled into the delicate column of her throat, his thumbs finding the warm soft skin under her shirt.

"I know I'm going to regret this..." Sara said with a grin, running her fingers through his silky hair, and felt him smile.  "Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven," he replied sweetly, nuzzling her collarbone and taking a gentle nip.

"Oh, Lord," she groaned and laughed, shaking her head.

"You must be tired," he said, switching to the other side of her neck and lavishing it with the same careful attention so it wouldn't be jealous.

"And why is that?" Sara asked, still playing along.

"Cause you've been running through my mind all day," came his muffled reply from where his face was buried in her cleavage.

She laughed a deep throaty laugh and urged him back up to her, kissing him deeply and her hands framed his face.  "Those are terrible!"

"I could go on," he said with a wide grin.

"I have no doubt, but I'd much rather you do something else with that talented mouth of yours," she replied saucily, pulling him into another hard kiss that tasted like coffee and toothpaste and he mumbled something that sounded like an agreement.

Not releasing his lips, Sara pushed him backwards until he was up against the refrigerator.  She broke away and took her turn at his neck, licking, suckling and gently biting in all the right places to make Nick whimper softly.  Her hands slid down his body to squeeze his firm butt through his jeans and his hands followed suit, holding her to him closely.  He panted her name urgently when her fingernails raked up the front of his thighs and their mouths met again in a passionate fury.  Together they started to slowly slide down the fridge to the linoleum floor, taking all the magnets stuck to the door and the notes and pictures they held with them.

He ended up sitting propped against the fridge with Sara straddling his lap.  His fingers tangled in fistfuls of her hair, holding her mouth against his while their tongues swirled over each other.  She ripped the snaps of his shirt open in one motion and splayed her fingers over the smooth skin of his chest, wishing she could touch him everywhere at once.

"God, Sara, you're going to kill me," he moaned, his hands sliding down to hold onto her hips in a bruising grip when she began grinding her pelvis against him.

"Nah, not yet Nicky," she grinned breathlessly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders under his shirt and thrusting her tongue into his mouth to duel with his.

He moaned again and tried to slide down further so he could lie flat but was annoyed to find there wasn't enough room between the refrigerator and the kitchen island to do so.  Stubbornly refusing to disengage his mouth from Sara's, he somehow managed to shift them parallel to the fridge but when he went to lay down he cracked the back of his head smartly on the dishwasher door that had been left hanging open, rattling the dishes and cutlery inside.

"Owww," he whined, one hand going up to gingerly rub the spot he had hit.

"Oh, baby," Sara cooed sympathetically, unable to force back a laugh as she held his head in her hands and pressed a kiss on his brow then his lips.

"Glad you think my brain damage is so funny," he pouted against her mouth, still rubbing his head where a small bump was slowly starting to raise.  Sara couldn't help but laugh harder.  

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" she managed, propping herself up a bit and seeing his grumpy scowl.  Receiving only a reluctant grunt that she assumed meant yes, she reached over him and slammed the evil dishwasher shut then shimmied back into place, delivering another scorching kiss to his lips.  "There, is that better?"

He nodded eagerly and their fervent tongues met again and again as their kiss continued and he carefully laid them down again.  His hands snuck up her t-shirt and stealthily unclasped her bra, then shoved it up out of his way.  She mewled happily when his warm fingers slid around to caress her breasts.  Gently he rolled them both over and his lips assaulted the creamy skin of her neck once more, working his way down to her chest.

"Ow, hold on."

"Oh, Christ now what?" Nick asked weakly, pushing himself up on his arms and looking down at her desperately.  "I wasn't built to take this kind of torture you know."

"Just a sec."  Sara winced, reaching under her lower back and pulled out the culprit: a Papa Smurf magnet.  Nick stared at it for a moment then grabbed it from her and tossed it carelessly over his shoulder, making a small crash in her living room and she giggled.

"Now where were we?" he asked with a grin, settling himself in the familiar cradle of her thighs when her hands pressed down on his ass encouragingly.

Dropping his head to kiss her again, he somehow pulled her t-shirt over her head with one hand, pausing and letting her help the process along when the collar got stuck under her nose.  Sara reached to push his shirt off his shoulders and then tugged insistently at his muscled arms until he lowered himself onto her completely.  His fingers nimbly made their way between them to the button-fly of her jeans, and started to pop them open one by one.

All of a sudden a shrill piercing wail filled the air around them.

"What the f- What the fuck is that...?!" Nick demanded loudly to be heard over the horrible noise and looked up in frustration, his mind overcome with lust not understanding what this unwelcome interruption could possibly be.

"It's the smoke detector, you twit!" Sara shouted, shoving his chest in attempt to push him away.  "Get off me damn it!"

"Oh shit, my French toast!"

Nick scrambled to his feet, his socks sliding on the floor, and managed to stub his toe and smash his knee on one of the barstools in his rush over to the stove, cursing loudly.  He yanked the smoking pan off the burner and dumped its contents into the sink, quickly running water over it.  What had once been a lovely dinner had now been reduced to a sad pile of charcoal.  He giggled and shook his head.

Looking over he saw Sara had done up her bra and was standing on a chair.  Coughing a bit, she was using his discarded shirt to fan the air around the smoke detector.  From their position on the floor they hadn't noticed the haze of smoke that had risen to the ceiling.

When the alarm seemed satisfied enough to quit it's high pitched squealing she glanced down at him and grinned.  "Oops."

"Told you you'd be the death of me," he said with a chuckle as he limped over to help her down, his hands on her waist.  "Although, I guess there are far worse ways to go."

Giggling she slung her arms loosely around his neck and glanced at the clock on the microwave.  "So much for our supper."

"Yeah, but that's okay," he said, leering at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  "I see something else I'd much rather eat."

"You dog," she teased and laughed when he bared his teeth and growled menacingly.  Dropping a quick peck on his cheek she pulled away from him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, missy?" he asked obviously more than a little perplexed.

"Well, you have to catch me first.  You know, to work up an appetite."

"Oh, trust me my 'appetite' is already up," he chuckled, slowly advancing towards her as she backed away then turned and ran.

She didn't get very far before a strong arm grabbed her around the waist and she was tackled to the couch in the living room, shrieking and dissolving into a fit of giggles.


	6. The Token Clichéd Love Scene

A/N: Okay well, I honestly had full intentions of keeping this story a clean little PG-13, but thanks to certain people's influence *cough*SASKIA*cough* and requests, I have been drawn to the Dark Side.  This is now rated R for a reason.  If sexual content offends you... tough!  'Cause this chapter's loaded with it!!!  MWAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!... you've been warned...

***

Chapter 6 – The Token Clichéd Love Scene

Nick was quick to divest Sara of the rest of her clothing, tossing them impatiently to the living room floor.  His mouth and hands were in constant motion, moving attentively from one bit of Sara skin to another, encouraged by the soft sounds emitting from her lips.  And as Sara had become accustomed to, he was talking to her, murmuring and whispering an endless string of sweet words as he kissed and caressed.  The sound of his husky drawl just served to heighten the sensations he was igniting all through her body.

"God Sara you're beautiful taste so sweet I can't get enough of you your skin's so soft youfeelsodamngood baby so beautiful," he rambled softly, his mouth traveling up and down her neck, over her chest, licking and nipping and kissing and sucking, marking her flawless skin.

Nick paused his monologue long enough to latch onto her right breast, sucking the nipple into his mouth and gently worrying it between his teeth.  Sara let out a soft cry and arched beneath him, her hands forming fists in his hair.  He released her nipple then continued his mumbling on the way to the other one, this time encircling it with his lips and flicking ever so lightly with his tongue.  She moaned his name and her hips bucked impatiently.

"You're so gorgeous Sar I want you so badly make me so hot," he picked up right where he left off, now making his way down her abdomen leaving moist glistening trails on her skin while his hands traveled down her sides, lightly scratched her hip bones and slid along her inner thighs.  "Sodamnbeautiful I wanna see you I wanna see you comeformebaby-"

"God, yes," Sara whimpered, her head rolling back onto the arm of the couch and she closed her eyes, panting in anticipation for what she knew was about to happen and listened to the soothing monotone of his voice.  "Yes Nicky..."

His lips had reached her navel and he dipped his tongue inside, never ceasing his running commentary.  "You're so beautiful when you come I love seeing you come and know it's because of me love making you come IloveyouSara you're so-"

Sara's eyes snapped open and she jerked her head up.  "What?!"

"Huh?"  Nick reluctantly lifted his head, obviously confused.

She stared back speechlessly, breathing hard, unsure of what she had just heard.  Nick's eyebrows had raised and he looked as though he thought Sara had lost her mind.  Then his eyes went wide, his entire face slowly slackened, and his jaw hung open as realization struck.

He said the first intelligent thing that came to mind.  "Uh..."

Sara propped herself up on her elbows, scooting back a bit and searched his face, disbelief written all over her own.  "Did... did you just say... Nick, do you love me?"

He suddenly felt very self-conscious and dropped his eyes.  Yes he had said the words, he thought they both knew that, but he had been a little 'preoccupied', for lack of a better word, and she was obviously questioning their sincerity.  He swallowed hard and licked his lips then raised his dark eyes to hers again, studying her but remaining silent.  What if his reply pushed her away?  Granted they had only started things as casual, but this could change everything; this could ruin everything.  He couldn't bear to lose her, not now, not after having her like this.  She'd been his best friend for so long and was the one person in the world he felt he truly could not live without.

Sara felt as though her heart was going to beat right out of her chest, terrified about what his answer would be, that it would be the wrong one... Never in her wildest dreams had she expected them to come to this, especially not so soon after it had begun and she wasn't sure her heart could take such a burden, not again.

They stared at each other silently, both of them pleading for the right answer.

Nick finally found his voice, though it came out hoarse.  "Sara..."

Her heart sank immediately and she felt the prick of tears behind her eyes.  "Nick, please, I can't-"

"Yes."

His response startled them both and they once again found themselves locked in a silent staring contest.  Sara's tears finally fell.

"I..." she started, shaking her head slowly back and forth.  Her lips moved but she couldn't find her voice to speak.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," Nick whispered, crawling back up and turning them on their sides so they were face to face.  Tenderly he touched her face and held her in his arms.  "It's okay Sar, please don't cry.  You don't have to say anything."

"But I want to," she protested, wiping her cheeks.  She gazed at his face, her eyes caressing each known feature.  She noticed tears had welled in his eyes too and she reached to brush them away.  

"I'm sorry," he whispered closing his tormented eyes, his fear of rejection consuming him.

"No," she said softly, her hand still on his cheek.  "Tell me."

He looked at her puzzled and felt as though he couldn't breath but did his best to do as she asked.  "I... I love you Sara."

For a heart-stopping moment she didn't say anything then a slow smile spread over her face.  "I'm so in love with you."

Nick's breath came out in a surprised whoosh as though someone had just sucker-punched him in the gut.  "Y-you are?"

She nodded, new tears sparkling in the corners of her eyes.

"Oh, thank God...  That is not at all what I was expecting," he confessed, heaving a giant shaky sigh of relief.

"I can tell," she giggled, touching the side of his face.  She leaned in to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Boy, we could've spared ourselves a lot of grief just now if we'd only been honest from the get go, huh?" he said giving her his endearing crooked grin.  She laughed and nodded, kissing him again.

"I love you," he whispered, the words he'd held back for so long now tumbling so freely and easily from his mouth.

"I love you, too."

Nick smiled and kissed her passionately, pulling her even closer to him.  His hands began to roam again, touching everywhere he could reach, her hair, her face, her throat, her breasts, her back.  She moaned softly into his mouth, sucking his tongue like a piece of candy.  Her fingers scratched light trails down his torso to his belt, tugging it loose so she could undo his fly.  He groaned deeply when her hand slipped under the waistband of his boxers, and two of his fingers found their way to her sex, making slow gentle circles.  She cried out briefly before he cut her off, taking her mouth again.  Shoving his pesky jeans and underwear down she began alternately stroking and squeezing him, constantly changing her speed and pressure until he was panting and trembling with desire.

"Sara please," he gasped against her lips.  "I can't... take much more..."

She smiled and released him after one last stroke then pushed his shoulder until he rolled onto his back.  He looked up at her, his head and shoulders propped against the armrest, a vivid flush on his cheeks and a fierce lust for her burning brightly in his eyes as she straddled him.  She leaned forward to kiss him deeply, bracing herself on his shoulders as his hands went to her waist and pulled her down to join them.  They both moaned at the overload of sensation, pausing to let themselves adjust, then slowly she started to rock her hips.

Soon her pace quickened, and she was writhing against him with abandon, meeting his now sporadic thrusts.  Suddenly she arched backwards, her eyes closed and mouth opened in a silent scream, her hands gripping his shoulders as her climax exploded through her.  Nick gasped at the beautiful sight of her passion before him and it triggered his own release.  Sara recovered enough to watch his face contort as though he were in pain, his eyes squeezing shut and a loud ragged cry escaped him as he pushed into her as deep as he could one last time before collapsing, totally spent.  She leaned forward for one more breathless kiss then laid her head on his chest, their exhausted and deliciously sore bodies trembling and shuddering with aftershocks as they slowly recuperated.

Nick's fingertips traced light patterns on Sara's back and he kissed the top of her head.  "I think you just knocked about three years off my life darlin'."

She laughed in agreement.  "And just when I was begging to think it couldn't possibly get any better."

"Goddamn Sidle, if I had known that that's what your reaction would be to me professing my love, I tell you what, I would have done it a hell of a lot sooner."

"Oh really?" she giggled, kissing his collarbone.  "How much sooner?"  She tilted her head to look up at him.

He gazed at her and let his thumb brush over her cheek.  "The moment I met you."

She blushed, a little flustered.  "Well, that might have been a little awkward, what with it being in a hotel parking lot full of tourists gawking at dummies and Grissom being there and all-"

"Sara," he said softly, stopping her rant.  "I'm serious."

"I know you are," she said after a moment, tracing his lips.  "You've really known that long?"

"Yeah, I think so," he drawled with a lopsided grin.  "On some level or another.  And it's okay if you didn't always feel the same way."

She dropped her eyes and her words came out in a rush.  "I guess I was just always so hung up on Grissom and..." she trailed off and shrugged.

"Hey, I said it's okay," he said softly, cupping the side of her face.  "All that matters is right now Sar.  You and me."

She studied him and wondered how she could have possibly not seen how wonderful he was all that time.  "I love you."

He grinned, combing his fingers through her chestnut hair.  "You mentioned that."

She gave him a grin of her own and put her hand on the back of his neck, fingers playing with his short hair, and kissed him again.  They were both enjoying their slow lazy kisses tremendously when the phone on the table beside the couch started to ring.

"Leave it," Nick pouted but she pushed his face away playfully and reached for the cordless behind his head.

"Hello?"  Her eyes flew to his and widened.  "Hey, Griss."  

Nick glanced at his watch and saw that they were nearly twenty minutes late for work.  He cursed under his breath and sat up quickly, nearly sending her tumbling to the floor.  He caught her at the last minute and winced in apology but she hardly noticed as she listened to what Grissom was saying.  She caught Nick's eye and mouthed "Oh shit!" then pushed herself off of him to try and assemble all her scattered clothing.

"Um, no, I'm not sick," Sara was saying, struggling to put on her underwear with one hand.  "I just uh..." She wobbled, almost lost her balance then steadied herself.  "I just um... My truck has a flat tire!" she said, an almost victorious note in her voice.  "Yes, my Denali's got a flat."

Nick peeked at her and gave her two thumbs up from behind the sofa where he was on his hands and knees looking for his socks.  He found her bra instead and slingshot it to her, the garment flying delicately through the air until she grabbed it deftly and quickly put it on.  She began making affirmative, albeit muffled noises – as she was now stuck in her t-shirt – in all the right places as Grissom explained a new theory he wanted to pursue for the case they were working.  Nick came to her rescue, holding the phone to her ear while she pulled her shirt on all the way.  She took it back smiling appreciatively and he winked, moving off in search of his belt.

"Yeah, uh-huh, okay, that's sounds great," she said, hopping up and down while she tugged her jeans on.  "Well, I'm sorry we're late but we'll be in soon."

Nick whirled around in the process of putting his shirt back on and nearly knocked a lamp over.  Catching it he gaped at her, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head.

"WE?!" he hissed, and by the horrified expression on her face Grissom had caught her little slip too.

Sara's mouth moved up and down silently for a few seconds, and Nick could practically see the gears in her brain working while she tried to figure out just how the heck she was going to get herself out of that one.  Then a light bulb appeared over her head.

"Um, yeah, Nick and I.  He's here," she admitted, catching his eye.

Nick almost fainted.  He was a dead man.  Grissom would kill him, most likely with bugs... He began massaging his temples, muttering something about the Witness Protection Program.

"Yeah, I called him and asked him to give me a lift into work," Sara explained matter-of-factly, gesturing like it was the most obvious justification in the world.

Nick ceased debating fleeing to Canada (he figured they had fewer deadly insects than Mexico) and emitted a sigh of relief, puffing his cheeks out and slouching against the wall.

"Okay Griss, see you soon."  The phone beeped as she hung up and she curtseyed.  "And the Oscar goes to..."

"Lord, that was close," Nick chuckled, shaking his head.  "Too close."

She frowned, crossing her arms over her breasts.  "What, are you saying you don't ever want people to know about us?"

"Of course that's not what I'm saying babe," Nick said, doing up his shirt.

"What then?" she asked, her tone softening at his use of the nickname.

He chuckled.  "Grissom may not be in love with you Sara, but that doesn't mean he isn't extremely over-protective.  If he found out about us like _that_, he'd have me drawn and quartered then would scatter my remains all over the Mojave dessert."

"Over exaggerating just a touch don't you think?" she asked, raising an amused eyebrow as she checked her appearance the large framed mirror above the fireplace and smoothed her hair.

"Maybe," he allowed, following her to the front door.  "Chopping me up and feeding me to his racing roaches is probably more his style."

She laughed as she slid into her leather jacket and grabbed her keys off the counter.  Nick put his own jacket on and stooped to tie his laces.  Sara bent over to pull on her shoes and winced.

"You okay?" he asked, glancing up at her.

"Uh-huh, just a little sore," she said, standing straight and giving him a knowing smile.

He frowned and nodded towards the couch.  "I wasn't too rough, was I?"

"No, Nick," she said rolling her eyes and ruffling his hair.  "It just seems like I've had more sex in the past twelve hours than I have in the past twelve years.  A little discomfort is to be expected."

Nick chuckled and pulled her into his arms as he stood, just hugging her for a minute.  "I'm going to miss you tonight baby," he murmured, burying his face in her neck.

"What are you talking about?" she asked puzzled.  "We're most likely going to be together all shift." 

"Not like this," he said softly, pulling back to trail his fingers over her eyebrow and down her cheek, pressing a tender kiss to her lips.  He broke away gently.  "I love you."

She smiled, showing the gap in her teeth.  "Yeah, you mentioned that."

He grinned and pulled her into another kiss.  "I guess we should go," he mumbled, making a less than valiant effort to leave, and kissed her again.

"We really should," she agreed, but before she knew it his lips were covering hers yet again and his hands had slid to her butt.  "Nick..."

"Okay, okay," he said, releasing her but ducking in for another kiss.

"You are impossible," she laughed against his mouth, reaching past him to open the door and ushering him out.

***

A/N: Okay I don't know when I became such a sap but there you have it.  I have ideas for at least another couple chapters, so keep an eye out.  ;)


	7. A Hard Man is Good to Find

A/N: Okay, before you read this you must know that the information in the article Sara reads is actually true.  I would be more than happy to e-mail it to anyone who doubts me or wants more info on the um, subject matter.  Oh, and Sask, thanks for the help with the chapter title, lol.  Read on!

***

Chapter 7 – A Hard Man is Good to Find

"There you are," Catherine said as Nick and Sara finally arrived in the break room.  "We were beginning to wonder if we should call Search and Rescue."

"Sorry about that," Sara apologized, dropping into a lounge chair.  "My fault.  Nick's my knight in shining armor."

He glanced at her over his shoulder from where he was pouring himself some coffee, catching her small meaningful grin and sent her a wink.  "So what's up, where's Grissom?" he asked Catherine, bringing Sara some caffeine.

"Oh, we're supposed to wait here for our assignments.  He's just quickly going over some evidence with Warrick," she explained, idly dipping her tea bag up and down in her mug.  "War's got that court date today, remember?"

"Right, right," Nick muttered, wandering back over to the counter in search of food.  He found a bowl of apples, grabbed one for himself and held up another, offering it to Sara.  She shook her head, sipping carefully at her hot coffee and flipping through a magazine.

"Ooh, this is interesting," she said, lifting an eyebrow at an article she had found.

"What's that?" Catherine asked, looking up from her newspaper.

Nick also looked at her as he first picked the sticker off his apple then polished it on his thigh.

"It seems a new study has found what may be a new way to prevent breast cancer," Sara explained, her brow furrowing lightly as she scanned the words on the page.

"That's always good to hear," Nick said, leaning against the counter and taking a big bite out of his fruit.  "What is it?"

Sara looked right at him, a glint of mischief that only he would catch twinkling in her eyes, and spoke very matter-of-factly: "Fellatio."

Nick unintentionally sucked a piece of apple down his windpipe, grabbed his throat with one hand and started having a coughing fit in attempt to clear his airway.

"Easy there bud," Catherine said, sending him a look.  She turned her attention to Sara and rolled her eyes, shaking her head.  "Men.  What else does it say?"

Sara cast a sympathetic smile in Nick's direction as he continued to cough and started pounding on his chest with one fist while pouring himself a glass of water with the other.  She continued reading: "The North Carolina State University did a study in 15,000 women over the past ten years and it showed that those who performed fellatio and swallowed ejaculatory fluid on a regular basis-"

Nick choked on his water, sputtering it all over the front of his shirt.  Catherine spared him a withering glance.

"- at least one to two times a week, had a lower occurrences of breast cancer than those who hadn't.  The key seems to be the protein and enzyme count in the semen, but researchers are waiting for more test data... Um, you alright Nick?"

"Yup, fine," he rasped, avoiding her eyes like the bubonic plague.  Wiping a hand over his reddened face he braced himself on the counter.  "Just uh, went down the wrong hole is all..."

"Oh," she replied, a tiny coy smile touching her lips.

In truth he was far from fine: thanks to Sara talking about giving head in her no nonsense, I'm-a-completely-detached-professional-and-scientist voice he now had a hard-on that could cut glass.  Trying his best, and not really even coming close to succeeding in keeping carnal images out of his head, he waddled over to the table to quickly and carefully sit down, stifling a groan.

The women exchanged an amused look, Catherine arching an eyebrow and Sara biting her lip to keep from laughing out loud at his obvious...discomfort.

"Hi guys, sorry to keep you waiting," Grissom greeted as he entered the room.  He took his place at the head of the table and pulled his glasses out of his pocket, perching them on his nose.

"It's okay.  You missed Sara's little tip of the day though," Catherine informed him, lightly tapping her fingernails on the table.

Grissom raised a mildly interested eyebrow and looked over at Sara, not noticing that beside him Nick was having a bit of trouble.

"Oh just an article I read," Sara explained, rising and coming over to join them at the conference table, choosing to sit directly across from Nick.  "Apparently ingesting seminal fluid can help women prevent breast cancer."

Nick felt his groin twitch and stopped breathing for a moment.  His eyes went to Grissom's face, almost desperate to find any sign that he wasn't the only one stimulated by this conversation.  Of course even the slightest of indications were nowhere to be seen.

"Probably because of the high protein and enzyme count, right?" he queried, just as cool as a cucumber.  

"Exactly," Sara confirmed and he gave a slight nod, seeming content to go back to his file folder and dig out assignments.

Nick stared disbelievingly at his supervisor, his mouth slightly agape.  This proved that Grissom was indeed either tantric or inhuman.

Grissom's sharp blue eyes looked at him over the rims of his glasses.  "Do I have something in my hair Nick?"

"Huh? Uh, no, sorry."

A typical odd little grin touched Grissom's lips as he went back to reading over his notes.  "Okay Catherine I want you to take..."

That was about as much as Nick heard before he felt the distinctive touch of a feminine foot slowly slide up from his ankle to just below his knee on the inside of his leg, then just as slowly back down again.  His gaze immediately shot to Sara in what he hoped was a subtle yet stern glance but she was not even looking at him, all her attention focused on what their boss was saying.  

This threw him off a bit so he looked suspiciously at Catherine out of the corner of his eye.  She was looking at him but her expression conveyed more like that of a woman looking at a dirty little boy caught with his mommy's Victoria's Secret catalogue than that of someone trying to play footsies in the break room.  Plus in order for her leg to reach him like that she would have had to have been doing a hell of a lot of yoga recently.

He eyed Grissom, shuddered, and then went back to Sara.  She still wasn't even looking at him but he saw her shift her position a bit just as the foot made it's way back up his calf.  Aha.  It lingered a bit behind his knee then made it's way excruciatingly slowly along the inside of his thigh.

Oh, she was just playing dirty now knowing full well what her "tip of the day" had already done to him.  And of course he was helpless to stop her.

"Nick?"

"Yeah," he whipped his head towards Grissom's voice fast enough to make his neck pop.

Grissom's brow furrowed a bit.  "You feeling okay?"

"Uh huh," he managed, drawing on all his will not to look at Sara.  "Why do you ask?"  Oh, bright move, let's draw even more attention to ourselves shall we?

"You look a bit flushed," Grissom replied with a slight note of concern.  "Are you feverish?"

"Uh, I - I dunno," he stammered, her toes wiggling just inches from the growing bulge in his jeans.  He tried his best to sit absolutely still, knowing they could get caught if he didn't.

His boss looked him over, pursing his lips.  "Hmm, well let me know if you're not well enough to stay tonight."

Nick swallowed hard and nodded jerkily, afraid if he opened his mouth now all that would come out would be a loud groan.  Still not giving him the time of day as she and Grissom discussed something in relation to their case, Sara was gently rubbing the arch of her foot against his cock.  His hands spread flat on the table, fingernails turning white from him pressing down so hard, and he tried to control his breathing as best he could through his mouth.

"Okay, I think that about wraps it up," Grissom announced, scratching his beard while he looked over his papers one last time.  He glanced at them all and paused as he looked at Nick.  "You're still not looking so hot Nicky.  I want you to stay here just in case.  You can finish your report on the Ryder case."  He tossed him a file.  "Cath can you go with Sara on this 419 instead please?"

Nick wanted to argue but didn't dare; he was to damn close to blowing his wad right in his jeans.

"Sure thing," Catherine replied, grabbing the assignment slip Grissom offered her.  "Feel better Nicky.  Let's go Sara."

Nick blinked slowly.  He was so close, so damn close...

And then she was gone.  He made a small squeak of protest then covered it with a cough upon receiving strange looks from the others.

"Bye guys," Sara chirped, gave a small wave then disappeared after Catherine down the hallway.

Nick looked after her in disbelief.  Well, she had certainly left him with a bit of a problem, and he was much too far gone to simply ignore it and hope it would go away.  He decided he was in no condition walk down the hall to the men's room to take care of himself without being slapped with a few hundred lawsuits along the way.  So that left the break room.  It wouldn't be pretty and there would be hell to pay if anyone ever found out, but it had to be done.  Desperate times called for desperate measures and all that jazz.  There was only one teensy weensy little obstacle: Grissom.

Nick glanced at his boss who seemed absorbed in a case file and a cup of coffee.

"Uh, what- what are you working on tonight Griss?" Nick asked, praying to God or anyone who would listen that Grissom would be picking up and leaving after that last sip of coffee.

No such luck.

"Oh, I'm kind of backlogged in all this paperwork thanks to our new Sheriff," he muttered this last with a bit of an uncharacteristic grumble.  "Unless something new comes in I'm stuck here with you for quite a while."

Of course he was.  Nick chuckled weakly, it was either that or cry at this point, and glanced down at his lap.

Oh that Sara Sidle was going to pay.


	8. Thinking Outside the Box

A/N: Hope you all are still taking as much pleasure from this as much as I am.  (I know you are Sask, lol!  Thanks for the help again!)  Only a chapter or so to go on this puppy, then I'll be moving on.  Enjoy this next installment!

***

Chapter 8 – Thinking Outside the Box

Sara was in the CSI garage methodically going over the contents of her victim's car.  Sorting items into neat piles of receipts, magazines and random pieces of trash, she hummed quietly to herself.  The sound of the door opening and shutting softly interrupted her and she smiled, able to discern who it was merely by the ambling scuffs of his footsteps.

"Hey Nick," she greeted warmly, still not turning around.

"Why, hello Sara," he replied, approaching her slowly.  His voice held an unmistakably over-friendly tone that was impossible to miss.  "How are you on this fine, November night?"

"Can't complain," Sara smirked, her eyes scanning the list of purchased items on the receipt in her hands.  "And yourself?"

"Suffering from the world's worst case of blue-balls thanks to you and those five little piggies of yours," he replied without missing a beat, right behind her now.  His large hands came to rest on the table on either side of her, effectively trapping her between it and him.

She giggled a little and tried to take no notice of the effect his proximity was having on her.  "Aw, poor guy," she cooed, placing the slip of paper in it's proper pile and picking up a candy wrapper.  "Well, maybe if you're a good boy I'll kiss them better for you later."

He groaned deeply, burying his face in the crook of her neck.  "Really not helping with the current situation babe," he murmured, his hands moving to her hips, pulling her back against him.

She laughed again and continued sorting the small heap, knowing that her ignoring him was driving him crazy and loving every minute of it.

Finally losing patience, he captured her hands before they had a chance to pick up another piece of evidence, and brought them up to wrap behind his neck.  As a result of this she was pressed flush against him and he had his own hands free to roam over her body.  She sighed and gladly succumbed to his attentions, dropping her head back to rest on his shoulder and give his exploring mouth further access to her neck.

"Have I ever told you how hot you look in this jumpsuit?" he asked, his moist lips brushing her sensitive skin, while his tantalizing hands moved slowly from her breasts, down her ribs and stomach.

"Nope," she replied with a blissful smile, her eyes dropping closed.  The things this man could do with his mouth...

"Mm, very hot indeed," he assured, placing a gentle bite below her ear.  One sneaky hand slid down to rub her thigh.  "In fact," he continued, nibbling her ear now.  "I think we should try to sneak one home..."

A soft laugh escaped her as she turned her head towards him and in an instant his mouth captured hers, kissing her for all she was worth.  Her arms tightened around his neck as did his around her waist, preventing her from turning around.  His hand moved up the inside of her leg and cupped her gently, his fingers moving in a slow massage.

"Nick!" she admonished, breaking the kiss and batting his hand away.  "Not at work."

"C'mon baby..." he started but she squirmed and turned to face him, shushing him by pressing a finger to his lips.  He nibbled it so she yanked it away and lightly tapped his mouth making him pout.

"Stop it.  We set rules Nick, and as I recall slaking the lust in our burning loins at the lab isn't one of them."

He leered at her, leaning in in search of another kiss.  "How about I 'Stoke' that fire in your loins for you?" he suggested huskily, pressing his hips against her for emphasis and chortling at his own terrible pun.

Sara rolled her eyes and pushed him away from her completely, turning back to her work.

"You started it," he grumbled and when her only reply was a sly wink, he got frustrated.  "Not very nice of you to leave me like this..."

She sighed and turned to face him and he indicated the slightly distended crotch of his pants.  "Well, I am not going have sex with you in this building, so what exactly do you suggest I do about that?" she demanded, pointing.

He raised both eyebrows and met her gaze, his head tilted slightly.  She stared back at him questioningly, her brow wrinkled.  His eyes dropped down to his groin, up to her face again.  Her eyes widened as she realized what he was implying.

"Nick, I am not, I repeat NOT, sucking you off at work!"

"Oh, come on," he whined, then added in a smaller voice.  "It's the least you could do..."

Sara's eyes flashed dangerously and she reached over to grab a large pair of very threatening looking pliers.  "What did you just say?"

"Nothing!" he protested, his voice cracking in a pre-pubescent squeal.  He backed away, warding her off with one hand while shielding his cringing testicles with the other.  "I was joking!  Joking!"

She looked him over, felt a wash of pity, and dropped the heavy tool back on the worktable with a clang then turned back to her pile once more.  Nick exhaled heavily, puffing out his cheeks.  He hoisted himself up to sit on a table behind her.

"How about-"

"No."

"But what if we-"

"No."

"We could-"

"No!" She turned, sighing exasperatedly.  "Jesus, you just don't give up, do you?"

He grinned and shook his head.  "Mm-mm.  You know if we were to-"

"NO!"

He huffed and crossed his arms with a sulk.  "Fine."

"Fine.  Thank you."

Ten minutes later Nick and Sara were "taking their break" in the backseat of Nick's Denali, steaming up the tinted windows and giving the truck's shock absorption system a run for its money.

Hodges and Greg were crossing the parking lot on their way back from a fast-food run.  Hodges was rambling about his latest find for Grissom while Greg begrudgingly listened.  Both men paused however when they first heard the creak of springs then noticed the motion of the SUV one row over from where they were walking.

"Wow," Hodges stated, quirking a sleazy eyebrow at Greg.  "That Denali's a' rockin'."

"And you are not goin' a' knockin'," Greg said, grabbing the other tech's collar and hauling him towards the lab entrance.

Meanwhile, back in the standard issue GMC Denali, Sara bit her lip to keep from crying out too loudly in the small space and rupturing their eardrums.  She arched into Nick and gripped his thighs then came hard enough to hear colors.  He grunted at the sensation of her clenching around him tightly and thrust once, twice more then was gone, tumbling after her and moaning loudly.  

He slumped back in the seat and she leaned back against him, their bodies still joined.  She could feel his heart pounding in his chest against her back, keeping rhythm with her own, and his hot breath came in sharp moist pants on her neck.

"Whoa," he muttered breathlessly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She chuckled lightly, tracing her fingers over his forearms, and let her cheek rest against his.  "This is getting ridiculous, you know."

Nick opened his mouth to protest but she turned her head to meet his eyes, and seeing her look he snapped it shut again.  "Yeah," his voice was quiet.  "I know.  Damn it."

"Don't get me wrong," she said, bringing up one hand to touch his cheek.  "If I had my way, I'd be having my way with you all damn day.  But I really think we should try to restrain ourselves long enough to get through a whole shift.  I have a feeling being caught bopping in the break room might reflect poor work ethic."

"Yeah, you're right," he agreed smiling and kissing her forehead.  She settled back into his arms and he tightened his embrace, nuzzling her hair.  "I think we 'bop' pretty good, baby," he murmured, amused by her choice of words.

Sara laughed out loud, turning her head to see him grinning at her, and pressed her lips to his.


	9. Goodnight Sun

A/N: Hey guys!  Remember me?  It's okay if you don't since it has been such a ridiculously long time since I have updated.  Sigh.  I don't even really have all that great an excuse either.  I suppose I could make one up but I doubt you'd believe me; you're far too clever for that.  So anyway, here it is, the end.  Thanks so much to all those who have reviewed.  My ego, uh, I mean I really appreciate your feedback.  I hope this final chappie proves to be worth your patience.  Special thanks to Sask.  This one's for you kid.

***

Chapter 9- Goodnight Sun

Nick lay stretched out on the couch in his pajama pants and a t-shirt, idly tossing pieces of popcorn into his mouth as he stared at the television.  He giggled every once in a while, still as delighted by the children's cartoon now as he had been as a kid.

Sara came around the corner, buttoning up the pajama top that matched Nick's bottoms and grinned when she saw what he was watching.

"Aren't you a little old for 'The Grinch Who Stole Christmas'?" she asked, ruffling hid hair and dropping a kiss on the top of his head on her way to sit on the opposite end of the couch.

"Nonsense," Nick argued around a mouthful of popcorn, opening his legs for her to sit between them.  "It's a Christmas classic."

"And how can you be eating?  We just had a huge breakfast at the diner."  She pulled her towel-dried hair out of her face into a messy bun and settled back into the cushions, letting her legs rest on either side of him.

"Well maybe it's got something to do with that little indiscretion on your kitchen table not too long ago," Nick smirked, the reflection of the TV screen dancing in his dark eyes.

She smiled feeling heat touch her cheeks, and reached for a handful of the snack, eating some before trying to toss the kernels one at a time into Nick's open mouth.

"You throw like a girl," Nick announced when one of the pieces hit him in the eye.

"Oh, shut up," Sara laughed, pitching the rest at him.

Nick chuckled and turned his attention back to the Grinch.  Taking her bare feet in his warm hands, he brought them up to rest on his chest, massaging gently.  Sara moaned happily when he started pressing his thumbs into her arches, and he smiled, lifting his head to kiss her wiggling toes.

"What is it with you and my toes?" she asked.

He shrugged.  "I dunno.  They're so soft.  And cute," he replied and she made a face.  "They are!" he protested earnestly.  "See, look.  This little piggy went to market..." he indicated her big toe.

"You are such a dork, you know that right?" she said shaking her head with a smile.

"Shush, you, I'm not done.  This little piggy stayed home, this little piggy had..." he stopped and glanced at her, and caught her raised eyebrow.  "Had _a salad_-" 

She snorted a laugh.

"- And this little piggy had none.  And this little piggy," he looked up at her again, her baby toe between his thumb and forefinger.  "He went wee-wee-wee..." Slowly he sat up, his fingers walking up the inside of her leg, heading for the apex of her thighs. "All... the way... ho- Hey, you're wearing my boxers again!"

"So?" she demanded, slightly annoyed by the sudden change of events.  She had been quite happy to have his hand right where it was.

"So, if you keep wearing my underwear what the hell am I supposed to put on?"

"You could go commando," she suggested with a wink and a suggestive cluck of her tongue.  The look he sent her relayed that he wasn't so impressed with that idea.  "Well, it's not like you leave them on me for very long anyway.  And besides, who's the one who washed them?" she pointed out.

Unable to come up with another argument, he stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes.  She giggled and whacked him in the face with one of the cushions.  Sara loved the fact that she was comfortable enough to act so silly and be so relaxed around Nick.  It was fine and dandy to be a sophisticated criminalist all the time but felt marvelous to chuck maturity out the window now and then.

Nick grabbed a cushion of his own and commenced a counter-attack, hitting Sara's cushion out of the way and sending the popcorn in a wild spray across the room in the process.

"Okay, truce!  Truce!" Sara shouted, shielding her head with her arms.  "Great Nick, I just vacuumed."

"You know, you wouldn't be doing my laundry or the vacuuming if we went to my place every once in a while," he informed her, replacing the cushion behind his head.  He grabbed as much popcorn off the floor as he could reach and ate it.

"Fine, let's go to your place then," Sara agreed, pushing loose hair out of her face.  She poked him in the ribs with her toes.  "My neighbors would probably appreciate the peace and quiet."

"Why Sara, whatever do you mean?" Nick asked innocently with a wide grin, his eyes sparkling.

"Oh, like you don't know.  I mean that when in the throes of passion, you tend to be a bit... vocal."

"Me?" he asked incredulously.  "What about you?"

"I, Nicholas, am a perfect lady," she said primly, smoothing her flannel top.

Nick scoffed.  "Oh, really?"

She nodded, a smug smile on her thin, pretty lips.

"So this doesn't sound at all familiar then?"  He cleared his throat and started speaking in falsetto, doing a terrible job of mimicking her voice.  "_Oh Nicky, that feels so good, oh god, don't stop!_"

Sara went a deep scarlet from her throat to her hairline, and let out an indignant laugh.  "I do not!" she protested, trying to smack him with a cushion again but he deflected it, batting it out of her hands to the floor.

"_Oh, baby yes!  Right there Nick!_" he kept on, his voice growing steadily louder and higher in pitch.  "_Yes, yes, yes!_"

"Okay, Nick, stop it!" Sara hissed, knowing her nosy neighbor Mrs. Brewster was just on the other side of the living room wall, but Nick paid no heed.

"_Harder!  Faster!  Don't stop!  Don't stop!_"

Sara pounced on him and tried to clamp her hands over his mouth, but he caught them in his own and pulled them away.

"Stop it!  I mean it Nick!" she tried to scold, but he sounded so ridiculous she couldn't help the giggle that escaped.

"_Oh god, oh god, oh god!_" he howled, dramatically thrashing back and forth on the couch.  "_Ah, ooh, aah, aah!  NICKY!_..." He took a deep breath, paused for effect then squeezed his eyes shut and shrieked at the top of his lungs.

Sara completely forgot about being mortified and lost it, bursting into hysterical laughter.  Nick grinned and pulled her down onto him for a long kiss, their lips salty and buttery from the popcorn.

"You asshole," she said, pulling away.

"Potty-mouth," he grinned.  "I may be an asshole, but you're the one dating me so what does that say about you?"

"I'm not dignifying that with a response, but I hope you do realize that I'm going to have to move out of the building now.  Most likely to the other side of town."

Nick contemplated this for a second, twirling a strand of her chestnut hair around his finger.  "Hmm, you know, I live on the other side of town..."

Sara looked up from nuzzling his neck, her expression guarded.  "Uh, huh..."

He shrugged and tucked the strand of hair behind her ear.  "I'm just saying," he said quietly, his voice becoming serious as he looked deep into her big brown eyes.  "The offer is there."

Sara searched his gaze for a moment then a small grin touched her lips.  "We'll see if you play your cards straight."

Nick's smile returned and he lifted his head to kiss her again, content to leave it at that for now.  He pulled back, the teasing glint back in his eye.  "You're very cute when you're embarrassed."

"I'm always cute," she retorted, pressing her mouth back against his.  "Now shut up and kiss me like you mean it."

Nick chuckled and the Grinch and all the Whos down in Whoville were soon forgotten.  His hands slid up under the back of her top, caressing her warm satiny skin while his tongue conducted a thorough search of her mouth, then hers returned the favor.

By the time they broke apart, the Grinch had long since carved the roast beast.  Now Charlie Brown was decorating his little woebegone Christmas tree.  Sara rested her head comfortably on his chest and wrapped her arms around his torso.  Nick let out a content sigh as they both watched the screen in silence for a while.

"You know," she said suddenly.  "I think we've pretty much christened every room in this apartment anyway."

Nick grinned.  "Is that a yes?"

Sara turned her head, resting her chin on his breastbone.  "Maybe," she said sassily.

Nick touched her cheek, the pads of his fingers moving over her lips.  She leaned forward and they were kissing again.  Sara pressed herself deeper between his thighs and feeling his arousal poking into her belly through the thin flannel, she ground her hips against him.  He groaned softly, pulling his mouth away from hers to latch onto her collarbone.

"Actually," Sara panted moistly against his ear, humming when his hands found her breasts.  "We still haven't gotten to the guestroom..."

"You have a guestroom?" he mumbled against her throat.

"Mm-hmm."

Nick pulled away to meet her eyes.  "Race you there?"

She pushed off him and quickly went over to the front door ensuring it was bolted and flipped off the lights in the kitchen.  Nick turned off the TV and drew the blinds before meeting Sara at the hallway leading to the bedrooms.  He scooped her into his arms, her legs automatically going around his waist, and kissed her again, blindly making his way down the hall.

"Bathroom," she mumbled, and he backtracked a bit so she could reach around the doorframe and grope for the light switch.

Nick moved on, his tongue tangled with hers, and fumbled with the first doorknob he came to that he knew didn't lead to her bedroom.

"Next one, baby, that's the closet."

"Shit," he muttered then finally made his way to her rarely, if ever, used guestroom.

Entering the room, Nick ceremoniously kicked the door closed behind him.  He set Sara down and immediately his fingers set to work undoing the buttons of her pajama top while his mouth continued it's assault on hers.

Sara reached for the hem of his t-shirt, tugging at it.  "Off," she commanded, and he backed away long enough to help her get it over his head.

He came back to finish unfastening the last two buttons and push the flannel barrier off her shoulders, his hungry lips on her throat.  Sara wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting to feel his skin on hers.  The sensation of her soft breasts pressed against his chest was like euphoria.

Slowly he sunk to his knees before her, kissing and tasting every inch of skin he could reach along the way.  Both her breasts got the careful attention he thought they deserved, his lips, teeth, tongue and hands working her nipples into tight, sensitive points.  Sara's head rolled back as she whispered his name and ran her fingers through his hair.

Nick kissed his way over her soft tummy, her muscles fluttering under her skin, and flicked his tongue into her bellybutton in the way he knew she liked.  His fingers hooked into the waistband of his boxers and drew them down her long legs.  His kisses continued to her hipbones that he nipped carefully, then to her thighs while his fingertips lightly traveled up the backs of her legs, lingered at the soft skin behind her knees, then up to gently squeeze her ass.  Sara had to steady herself on his shoulders when he pressed a kiss to her dark curls.

"Nicky," she gasped, and pulled to bring him back up to her, their mouths meeting in a frenzy.

Suddenly she broke away and backed up until she sat on the edge of the room's double bed.  In the dim pre-dawn light Nick could just make out the warm smile on her face as she crooked a finger, beckoning him to her.  He came to stand in front of her and right away her hands were on him, running over his muscled chest and abdomen, flicking over his nipples, making him shiver in anticipation.  Her dexterous fingers made their way to his erection, stroking him through the soft material until he groaned.  Then, before he knew it, the pants were gone and she had taken him into her hot mouth.  He gasped loudly and didn't dare look down for fear of bringing it all to an abrupt and disappointing end.  He stroked her hair, neck and shoulders lovingly, holding on as long as he could before he reached his limit.

"Sara... baby, please," he sputtered around a groan.  "I can't... you gotta stop..." He breathed a sigh of relief when she released him and waited a few seconds to regain control of himself before opening his eyes.

Sara was looking up at him with a wide smile, her face so full of tender affection it made his heart ache.  Stooping down, he captured her mouth with his.  Her arms again went around his neck and Nick wrapped one arm tightly around her waist, carrying her with him as he crawled up to the center of the bed.

"Make love to me, Nick," she purred in his ear.

"Not yet," was his soft reply.  He gently pulled away despite her protests, and again made his way down her body, rediscovering all the familiar places and finding them just as enthralling and responsive as they had been the first time they had made love together.

He wrapped his arms around her thighs, delicately parting her legs and dropping his head to press a kiss to her sex.  Sara moaned, her hips writhing as he skillfully made love to her with his mouth.  Her back arched off the bed and she gripped handfuls of the comforter as he drove her insane with desire with his tantalizing tongue.  She was so close and yet he kept her on the edge for what felt like bittersweet hours before granting her her release in a dizzying spiral of pleasure.  

Nick crawled back up and they lay there for a moment, bodies pressed together but not joined, just kissing.  Nick cupped the side of her face and used his thumb on her chin to hold her mouth open and allow their tongues to dance freely.  It was one of the most erotic and intimate gestures Sara had ever experienced, causing her to whimper at the new wave of heated desire sizzling in her belly.

"I need you," she whispered urgently, scrambling to pull him even closer.  Her hand slid between them and clasped him gently, guiding him to her entrance.

Nick smiled, kissing her softly as he shifted his weight onto her and slid into her body.  They emitted twin moans of ecstasy, looking deep into each other's eyes as they became one.  Sara's hips instinctively began to rock beneath him, but he stilled her with his hands.

"Let's go slow," he whispered against her lips, wanting to prolong the experience as long as possible.  "Is that okay?"  He loved body-slamming, sheet-gripping, headboard- banging, toe-curling sex just as much as the next guy, but there was something about the way Sara looked, they way she was moving that enticed him this morning.

Sara gazed at him in wonder, reached to touch his face and nodded, pulling his head down to kiss her again.  Their hips began a slow synchronized rhythm, rocking together at a steady pace and bringing them closer and closer to climax.  They communicated without words now, responding to each other's movements and the soft gasps and moans they incurred.  They shared one breath, one heartbeat and seemingly one mind, always knowing where and how the other craved to be touched.

Nick's gentle movements were luxuriously torturous and the pleasure only increased when he hooked his arm under one of her legs, pulling it up around his ribs, changing his angle and deepening his thrusts inside her.  She moaned into his mouth, one hand fisting in the hair at the back of his head, the other clutching his back.  They were both sweating freely now and she could feel his body trembling in her grasp as he fought to maintain control.

Eventually it became a loosing battle, his urges overtaking him and his pace increasing.  It didn't take much to push Sara over the edge and she came apart in his arms, softly crying out his name into the crook of his neck, her hips bucking to meet his.  Seconds later she felt Nick's entire body tense then shudder, his shouts muffled in the pillow beside her head.  He collapsed against her, breathing hard against her neck.  As he went to roll off he glanced up at her, surprised when her arms tightened around him.

"Stay.  Stay there, just for a minute," she requested breathlessly, an almost hesitant tone in her voice.  "You feel so good..."

Nick smiled and nodded, pressing a tender kiss to her lips and brushing a sweaty strand of hair off her cheek.  He resettled his head in its place against her neck and sighed heavily, deeply breathing in the scent of Sara and sex and relishing being completely surrounded by her in every sense.  Her fingers trailed lightly up and down his back, lulling him close to sleep.  When they stopped, he realized she was nearly asleep as well and carefully extricated himself, finally withdrawing from her body.  They both moaned at the loss of contact, and she opened her eyes, smiling softly at him.

"I love you," she said, tracing his lips with the tips of her fingers.  She failed to stifle a yawn and he chuckled, leaning over to kiss her.

"I love you," he murmured.

They exchanged more languid kisses then Sara rolled away from him onto her stomach.  Nick smiled fondly and reached for the quilt that had been kicked into a heap at the foot of the bed and pulled it over them both.  Settling himself against her he laid his head between her shoulders.  Wrapping a protective arm around her waist and sticking his leg between both of hers he effectively covered her up in what had become a favorite post-coital position for them both.

Not a minute later they had both drifted off, sound asleep, blissfully unaware of the sun that had risen nor the sounds of the city waking to greet it.

THE END


End file.
